Transferring data has become one of the more essential tasks performed with mobile devices. A broad range of technology facilitates the transfer of the data, including the capabilities of the mobile device and also technical aspects of the data infrastructure. For example, consider a scenario where a user wishes to use a smartphone to receive funds from an electronic data transfer. In this scenario, consider how quickly the user may become unsatisfied if it takes more than a few seconds to operate her smartphone and receive the funds into her account. As a general matter, users may be unsatisfied if the wait time exceeds a mere five seconds to complete the data transfer process and receive a confirmation that the funds have been received.
In further circumstances, consider another scenario where a user needs funds in the form of cash, possibly where the user may have forgotten her cash at home. As such, the user may attempt to locate an automated teller machine (ATM) using her smartphone, find the closest path from her location to the ATM location, and rely on the ATM to be operational such that the user may receive funds appropriately. Yet, even after taking these steps to retrieve cash, the user may have difficulties finding the ATM. Further, even after locating the ATM, the machine may be out of cash or it may be inoperable due to technical difficulties, possibly based on the ATM having network connectivity problems, among other possible issues related to the data infrastructure (e.g., bottlenecks, server maintenance, etc.). As such, there may be several challenges to getting the funds with respect to many external factors and circumstances.
As demonstrated in the scenarios above, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of mobile technology and the data infrastructure to resolve many challenges associated with transferring data for receiving and/or sending funds.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements provided in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.